


Banned

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam snorted. "Banned. Yeah fucking right. All I have to do is lie and say I'll sleep with Coleman and he's gonna let me back in the bar in a second."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Banned  
Characters: Cooper Barrett and Sam McCall, with mentions of Jason, Elizabeth and Coleman.  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam snorted. "Banned. Yeah fucking right. All I have to do is lie and say I'll sleep with Coleman and he's gonna let me back in the bar in a second."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 554 words without title and ending.

*Banned*

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she was escorted out of Jake's bar by Cooper. Well, maybe 'escorted' wasn't the word. 'Forced' was probably a better word. Cooper's left hand gripped her arm in a vice-like grip and wouldn't release her.

He was probably afraid that she would fall over and Sam knew that she more than likely would have fallen without his help. She was completely trashed and knew it, but didn't care.

When she had announced to the entire bar that Jake wasn't Jason's son, the look on Elizabeth's face was almost enough to make up for getting banned from Jake's. Almost.

Sam bit her lip to stop a bubble of laughter that wanted to leave her mouth when Cooper shot her a pissed-off look. She had destroyed Jake's when she and Elizabeth had gotten into a fistfight.

After knocking the shit out of her old rival, Sam was feeling better than she had in a long time and no matter how pissed Cooper was and how much he glared at her in anger, it wasn't enough to dampen her spirits.

Sam sighed and then said, "Stop fucking glaring at me and spit it out. I know you're pissed about the fight, but that snotty little bitch had it coming. I've put up with Elizabeth's shit for as long as I could and tonight was the last straw."

Cooper shook his head and led Sam to their car. When they reached the car and he had the door open, he pushed Sam into the passenger seat with a little more force than necessary, but not enough to hurt her.

Moments later he got into the car too and turned to his girlfriend. "That was a really stupid thing you did in there, Sam. What if someone had called the cops before Coleman had broken the fight up and called me? Would you have wanted to spend the night in jail?"

Sam shook her head. "Of course, I don't want to be in jail. But that stupid fucking -"

"Enough with the profanity, Sam. I get that you don't like Elizabeth, but you know better than to start a fight. If Elizabeth made you angry you should have just left. Then you wouldn't have gotten banned from Jake's."

Sam snorted. "Banned. Yeah, fucking right. All I have to do is lie and say I'll sleep with Coleman and he's gonna let me back in the bar in a second."

Cooper shook his head again and then sighed softly as they pulled up in front of their house a few minutes later. "Look, I'm not happy that you got into a fight with Elizabeth, but I'm not gonna keep talking to you when you're drunk. So sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning."

Sam didn't reply to her boyfriend's words. She just exited the car, took out her keys and unlocked the door before heading to their bedroom. Sam snorted again. Banned. Yeah, right. Coleman would be calling her over to the bar in a few days to apologize.

She finally smiled and laid down in their bed where she rolled onto her side away from the door and started to drift off. Sam heard Cooper enter the room and then she felt him join her in bed. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, Sam knew that all was forgiven.

The end.


End file.
